threadsoffatefandomcom-20200213-history
Carona
Carona is a town who's the ecnter of the story. Elena, Mira and Klaus lives there. 'Carona Town' Carona Town is a nice and quite town known to attract many people due to the rumor of a Relic is nearby the town. There are many services available in the town of Carona. There is an Inn, a hotel, a tavern, an equipment shop and a potion shop. Many people reside there including Elena's family, Rod the weapon smith, and more. Here is a list of the various services available in town: The Inn You can register (save) your game at the Inn. This can be done at any time during the game. Later you can also stay here for free at the behest of Elena's parents. When staying here, you heal all your HP. The Hotel You can also stay at the Hotel, but it will cost you 500 gil per night! The price is steep and it makes staying there a bit expensive. The plus side to it, is that on several occasions you will be able to find items or coins in the room. Just make sure to look for them before going to bed! Sleeping in the Hotel will heal only your HP. The Church The Church is above the path to the docks. At the Church you can donate money. In return, you'll get a certain amount of coins. This is a very expensive way to get more coins if you are in trouble! For 1,000 gil you'll get 10 Bronze Coins. For 5,000 gil you'll get 5 Silver Coins. For 10,000 gil you'll get 2 Gold Coins. A donation of 30,000 gil will result in a Platinum Coin! The Tavern The Tavern is a great place to get information or to refill some of your MP. To do so, talk to Jargen, the barkeep, and order a drink. Milk costs 50 gil and refills 10% of your MP, while Root Beer heals 25% of your MP for 120 gil. The best drink is Tropical Delight. It costs 220 gil and heals 50% of your MP. The Equipment Shop You can sell Monster Coins and items at the Equipment Shop. The proprietor, Tonio, also sells you upgrades to your armour. This comes in the form of better bracers and better belts. Once you have bought one of them, all inferior models are dropped from the list. The Potion Shop This is Hobbs' Shop. You can find it by going through the dark alley. It is near to the Tavern. Here you can buy upgrades to your health, magic, strength or endurance (defense). The price is steep, however, and costs 30,000 gil at a time! The price does go down, if you bring him a bottle of Rare Wine, which can be found in the Underground Ruins. The prices then goes down to 5,000 gil! You can also sell coins here, but you shouldn't. 'Story' The story takes place at Carona where our heroes, Mint and Rue traveled in order to find the relic that is rumored to grant wishes. Many people come to Carona due to the fact that a relic is sealed somewhere near the area of the town and home of various temples and ateliers.